warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Shining/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 1980 film, The Shining. Drive to the Overlook :shots of countryside and mountainside scenery are shown as a car drives along the mountain roads as the film's titles roll, concluding with a glimpse of the mountainside Overlook Hotel. The interview :text "THE INTERVIEW" appears on the screen; [[Jack Torrance|a man by the name of Jack Torrance] walks into the lobby, up to the front desk, to speak to the receptionist.] :Jack: Hi. I've got an appointment with Mr. Ullman. My name's Jack Torrance. :Receptionist: to her left His office is the first door on the left. :Jack: warmly Thank you very much. to the double doors with the "GENERAL MANAGER" sign above them, and goes towards the door to the office, where Stuart Ullman and his secretary Susie are, and knocks on the door Mr. Ullman? :Ullman: to face Jack Yes? :Jack: I'm Jack Torrance. :Ullman: Oh. Well, come on in, Jack. Quite a story Bloody vision The doctor's questions Family history Closing day The tour Doc gets the message Talk of shining - and Room 237 A month later: bouncing and exploring Tuesday: Curiosity for Danny, rules for Wendy Thursday: Snowbound Saturday: Slipping out of touch Come and play Monday: "I love you, Danny." Wednesday: Room 237 beckons Nightmares and neck wounds The Gold Room Words of wisdom Hallorann shines; Room 237 spooks Danny shines; Jack rages The party Delbert Grady "Redrum! Danny's not here." Sabotage Hallorann flies in All work and no play What should be done with Danny Jack in storage; Wendy in a frenzy Grady intervenes; Hallorann en route :time shows 4pm; outside the hotel, there is snow everywhere. In the pantry, Jack is sleeping on huge bags of food; he also helped himself to some of the food in the pantry. There is a knock at the door outside. Jack slowly starts to wake up and sits up as another knock is heard. :Jack: groans Wendy? :Grady: It's Grady, Mr. Torrance. Delbert Grady. :Jack: to his feet Grady? Grady? stands up and slowly walks to the pantry door Grady, uh... Hello, Grady. :Grady: Mr. Torrance... I see you can hardly have taken care of the business we discussed. :Jack: No need to rub it in, Mr. Grady. I'll deal with that situation as soon as I get out of here. :Grady: Will you indeed, Mr. Torrance? I wonder, I have my doubts. I and others have come to believe that your heart is not in this, that you haven't the belly for it. :Jack: Just give me one more chance to prove it, Mr. Grady. That's all I ask. :Grady: Your wife appears to be stronger than we imagined, Mr. Torrance. Somewhat more resourceful. She seems to have gotten the better of you. :Jack: For the moment, Mr. Grady. Only for the moment. :Grady: I fear you will have to deal with this matter in the harshest possible way, Mr. Torrance. I fear that is the only thing to do. :Jack: There's nothing I look forward to with greater pleasure, Mr. Grady. :Grady: You give your word on that, do you, Mr. Torrance? :Jack: I give you my word. :is silence for a few seconds, then the sound of Grady unlocking the door is heard. Meanwhile, Hallorann is driving along the mountain roads in the snowcat Larry provided him, through the blizzard. "Redrum" "Here's Johnny" :Jack is attacking the door with an axe. Wendy, holding Danny to her chest, along with the knife, goes into the bathroom and locks the door; throwing the knife in the sink, she and Danny hurry to the window, just above the toilet. Pushing the cleaning supplies off the toilet, she struggles to open the window, managing to get it open slightly as Danny looks back in terror. Jack continues hacking at the door with his axe, knocking down fragments of wood. Sticking her head out the window, Wendy sees a massive mountain of snow that goes as high as the window and pulls her head back inside. :Jack: created a rectangular hole in the door Wendy? I'm home. moves a piece of wood and reaches in to unlock the door :the bathroom, Wendy picks up Danny and sends him through the window, feet first; he slides down the mountain of snow to the ground. Wendy attempts to climb through the window, but is too big to fit through it; she pulls herself back inside as Danny looks up nervously. Jack has now entered the apartment; in the bathroom, Wendy struggles to open the window further, to no avail. :Jack: the living room, and walking into the bedroom Come out, come out, wherever you are. :continues trying to open the window; it still won't open any further; Jack walks up to the bathroom door and tries to open it, only to find that it's locked; he knocks on the door. :Wendy: Jack is outside the door, she looks down at Danny and whispers loudly enough for him to hear her Danny. I can't get out. Run! Run and hide! Run! Quick! :Jack: Little pigs? Little pigs, let me come in. grabs the knife from the sink and goes to the bathroom door, off to the side Not by the hair on your chinny-chin-chin? scowls Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in! starts attacking the bathroom door with his axe :Wendy: from inside the bathroom No! repeatedly Jack! Please! No! Don't! continues hacking at the door Please! Stop it! :Jack: up to the rectangular hole in the door, peering inside at Wendy with a murderous leer Here's Johnny! screams in terror. Jack reaches in to unlock the door, but Wendy slices his hand with the knife; he screams in pain and recoils. :is coming down the hill in his snowcat and can clearly see the hotel just a few feet away; from the room, Jack and Wendy can hear the engine of Hallorann's snowcat, getting closer and louder. Jack, unaware that Hallorann came all the way from Florida to check on them, nor even knowing that Hallorann is the person arriving, concludes that he must be the cook Grady spoke of; Wendy glances at the window, listening to the sound of the engine. On the prowl :drives the snowcat up to the mountain of snow below the Torrances' bathroom window and parks it there. Meanwhile, Danny runs through the hallway, looking for a place to a hide, then stops as he sees a metallic cabinet; he opens it, pushes a pot aside, gets in the cabinet, and closes it. Jack shuffles through the kitchen, past the pantry where he was locked up earlier. In the bathroom, Wendy stands by the door, still shaken; realizing Jack is gone, and that the coast is clear, she tries to unlock the door, but it's stuck. She then uses the knife to break the chain latch. Outside, Hallorann walks to the hotel entrance, carefully pulls the door open, and enters the building. :walks slowly through the corridor, up the stairs, towards the lobby, when he hears Hallorann calling out in the distance :Hallorann: Hello? Anybody here? the top of the stairs, Jack turns the corner and stands at the top of a stairwell overlooking the lobby, anticipating that Hallorann will be coming down the hallway at the opposite end, then through the lobby Hello? Anybody here? Hallorann killed :Hallorann: down the hallway toward the lobby Hello? the lobby Anybody here? slowly and quietly through the lobby Hello? Hello? Anybody here? :Hallorann comes to the far end of the lobby, Jack jumps out from behind a post, screaming as he swings his axe at Hallorann, striking him in the heart. Hallorann lets out an agonized scream; at the same time, Danny screams from the inside the cabinet where he is hiding as Hallorann falls to the floor. Jack, hearing Danny's scream, stands up with a smile full of malice. :Jack: away from Hallorann's body and down the lobby, into the middle of the hall Danny? Danny-boy! Danny? feet away, the cabinet opens, Danny crawls out and runs as fast as he can; Jack quickly gives chase Danny! Danny! :Wendy is running up the stairs in the Staff Point, looking for Danny. :Wendy: Danny? the top of the stairs, she sees a door to another room open and someone resting against a bed inside the room; the person sits up and looks at her; it's someone in a bear costume; another man looks out at her as well; horrified, Wendy turns and runs down the hallway to the left :still carrying his bloodstained axe, shuffles down the hallway to the door that Hallorann entered through moments ago and peers outside. Into the maze :the doorway, Jack looks out at Hallorann's snowcat then turns his attention to the hedge maze; he steps back inside, over to the breaker, opens it, and turns on the hotel's outdoor lights. Danny, hiding behind the snowcat, peers out. :Jack: outside the door Danny! steps away from the snowcat; unfortunately, Jack sees him and shuffles towards him Danny! runs for the hedge maze Danny! runs into the maze; Jack is several feet behind him. Danny runs through the maze as fast as he can, trying to find a way out; Jack stumbles through the maze, following Danny's footprints as he goes. Danny! I'm coming! I'm coming, Dan! "Great party, isn't it?" Escape The hotel claims Jack Category:Movie Transcripts Category:The Shining Category:Transcripts Category:Uncomplete Transcripts